19 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Doskonały dzień Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 28 (Horrid Henry’s Perfect Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:10 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 1 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe; felieton 09:15 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 6 Snowboard; felieton 09:25 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Bravelord i demon Monstracks, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 09:55 Biblia - Jezus, cz. 2 (The Bible - Jesus, part 2) - txt str.777 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1999) 11:30 Finał Krajowych Eliminacji Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2010 /1/ 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1451; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1839 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Orły Temidy; serial TVP 14:05 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4696 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4911); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4697 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4912); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 17:30 Klan - odc. 1840 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1452; telenowela TVP 18:25 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 18:40 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Pocoyo, Pocoyo, odc. 40 (Pocoyo, Pocoyo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 18:50 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie K 125 - kwalifikacje ( studio ) 19:00 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie K 125 - kwalifikacje 20:10 Wiadomości 20:40 Sport 20:50 Pogoda 21:05 Piątkowe kino akcji - Tymczasowi gliniarze (Ripoux 3) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 23:00 Żółta gorączka (Collision Course) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1987) 00:45 Vancouver 2010 - studio 00:50 Vancouver 2010 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Ziemia nieznana - Ludzie tęczy 24'; cykl dokumentalny 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 34/72 Ojcostwo (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Fatherhood); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 23/26 W domowym zaciszu (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. Home sweet home); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 225 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.36; Pogoda 9.00, 10.13 10:50 Gilotyna - odc. 10; teleturniej 11:15 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (102) 11:20 Paryż - Cygańska rapsodia (Bohemian rapsody - ep. 3) 58'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:30 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 209 Niepewny czas (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Bringing up wombat)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 14:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (87) cz. 1 15:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:20 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - Przychodnia w Zielonej Górze 16:30 Czarne chmury - odc. 9/10 - Zaręczyny - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 - Bez instrukcji - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Tak to leciało! - 39; teleturniej 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 397 Babcia na gigancie; serial TVP 21:05 Vancouver 2010 - studio 21:15 Vancouver 2010 - Narty alpejskie - supergigant mężczyzn 21:55 Vancouver 2010 - Biegi narciarskie - bieg łączony kobiet 23:30 Panorama 23:55 Sport Telegram 24:00 Pogoda 00:15 Czas na miłość - Guru (Guru, The) 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2002) 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:18 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:45 Teleskop - flesz 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Wielkopolski agrobiznes 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość olimpijski; STEREO 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 09:44 Info Traffic; STEREO 09:50 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STERE 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Teleskop 17:00 Wielkopolski agrobiznes 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Teleskop 17:40 Sport - Wielkopolska 18:00 Teleskop 18:25 Medycyna i ty 18:40 Kuchnia po śląsku 19:05 Telekurier 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 95; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STERE 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - Wielkopolska 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 7; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:18 Niewolnice XXI wieku (Maid for Sale); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:17 Forum - wydanie 95; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:52 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:12 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 03:34 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:57 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niewygodny; STEREO 04:20 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:56 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:13 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Zasady gry (31, 32) - serial komediowy 09.05 Świat według Kiepskich (57) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (7, 8) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (51) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1413) - serial 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (318) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zasady gry (33, 34) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1052) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Stan wyjątkowy (11) - serial sensacyjny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Malanowski i partnerzy (52) - serial fab.-dok. 17.05 Świat według Kiepskich (46) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1053) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1414) - serial 20.00 Fałszywa dwunastka - komedia, USA 2003 22.05 Łowca obcych - thriller SF, USA/Bułgaria 2003 00.00 Tragedia Makbeta - dramat kostiumowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 1971 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.10 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.10 Bez śladu (16) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (34) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1239) - serial 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.45 Mango - telezakupy 13.45 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.00 Bez śladu (17) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (35) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Król Skorpion - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy/Belgia 2002 21.55 Wybuch - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2004 23.45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:40 Zbuntowani - odc. 54, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 179, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 53, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 55, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 54, Meksyk 2009 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 180, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 21:00 Włatcy móch - odc. 82, serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2009 21:35 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Kalejdoskop pożądania - film erotyczny, USA 1999 00:55 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 1:25 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 2:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 2:40 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 3:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:30 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ala i As - Zeszyt w kratkę; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 14/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Kuropaty; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Wyszkoni i zespół Łzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1444; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1820; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 7; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:25 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Szóste; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Jaworski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Zagadkowa blondynka - (3); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Kulig; program rozrywkowy; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Portrety twórców - Ciekawość świata; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Ala i As - Zeszyt w kratkę; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Afisz - Illg, Teatr według Passiniego; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Kuropaty; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1444; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowyc 19:25 Jak Tykocin zdobywano; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (87) cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:40 Sport; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:00 Klan - odc. 1820; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 393 Głuchy na słowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kino Sąsiadów - Cudowni mężczyźni z korbką (Bajecni muzi s klikou) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); reż.:Jiri Menzel; wyk.:Rudolf II Hrusinsky, Vladimir Mensik, Jiri Menzel, Vlasta Fabianova, Blazena Holisova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:13 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki - (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1444; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1820; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 393 Głuchy na słowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Kino Sąsiadów - Cudowni mężczyźni z korbką (Bajecni muzi s klikou) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); reż.:Jiri Menzel; wyk.:Rudolf II Hrusinsky, Vladimir Mensik, Jiri Menzel, Vlasta Fabianova, Blazena Holisova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulig; program rozrywkowy; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Kuropaty; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Imię drugiej połówki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Zdradnik 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 14:00 Week 15:00 Zdradnik 15:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 16:00 Week 17:00 Hit Me 18:00 Imię drugiej połówki 18:30 Parowanie 19:00 Week 20:00 Hit Me 21:00 Dance lista 22:30 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kamasutra 1:00 Nocny hałas 2:00 Nocny 4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning shot 10:00 All Time Killers 11:00 No More Plastic 15:00 All Time Killers 16:00 Rockfiler Re 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Nu Shouts 19:00 No More Plastic 20:00 All Time Killers 21:00 No More Plastic 0:00 Suck My Duck iTV 5:10 Kliper Disco 5:40 WP.tv 6:00 Kliper Disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Hit mix 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Telesprzedaż 15:50 Produkt marketingowy 16:00 Hot aerobic 16:20 PittBulek 16:30 Star News 16:40 Pogoda 16:50 PittBulek 16:55 Star News 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Hit mix 18:10 Fashion Now 18:25 Muzyka pop 18:30 Michael Jackson: Życie, muzyka i smutek 18:55 PittBulek 19:00 Star News 19:10 PittBulek 19:20 Top serial 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Hot aerobic 23:10 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Poznań z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2010 roku